Cold revenge
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: They took away what I hold dear. They killed my friends and comrades. Slaughtered us like animals. Not even sparing children. I'm lucky enough to be alive as only, but I'm not letting this pass. I'll do the same to them by taking their children. My friends might be gone, but I'm going to give them rest. My name is Kerlongsj Orlejov. I'm the last hacker, the Flemish Devil. Dark fic.
1. Alone again

Well, I clearly have inspiration, but not for my original fics and because I want to think over the fight scene for my other story which I best do on a bus, I wanted to make dark fic.

I'm still having no interest of writing in my main story and because, I'm on schedule for those chapters, so I decided to make a dark fic for a change. This is lightly inspired by dark fics in this genre, like White Expressions and Among the Living (Reboot.)

Still, this is not going to be an Ichika fic. I have a main protag who's a bit more suited for this. It's also interesting for myself as writer to see the dark side of things.

For those who knows I'm talking and for those who don't, Kerlongsj, is going to be it. I made him as another teacher who takes things different unlike Chifuyu. A bit like a counter effect for teaching. I made him a calm and friendly guy, but that doesn't mean that he will stand down for things that are wrong.

Certainly not what I have in mind. This is going to have the effect when woman take over society and throw men over and they're going after the nanite runners. This is also going to be written in Kerlongsj pov.

First time I'm writing in person of vieuw and first dark one. Being the only protag in this story I really care about is why I've done it and it's better to get in the fic, so that's why. I need to test things out.

Might change, might not change.

Lines are coming from an awesome video game I've played. It's almost fitting in this.

* * *

Silence. Or no, not silence. I hear the fire burning, cracking. I'm still alive. The question is. Am I happy to be alive? I remeber the fight, but I wish I don't remeber it. I hated what I saw.

I get up after pushing the things away in my path and lying on my body. I look around. Cleary, I survived. Lucky me. But I'm not so lucky at all. I lost everyone else. Why, why did the pilots do this?

I know that we're not good guys, but we're not evil guys. It wasn't a fight. How could they slaughter us out like this? Killing every last one of my friends. The huge family I lived in for eight years. The only place I truly felt at home. I push the rubble aside and look around. Body parts, blood, bodies. Everyone is dead or dying. It's a massacre. Unlike any other the world ever experienced. I look around, but I know that my friends are dead. Alesia tells me. No one of my gang nor my crew survived. I look to Jack. My jackdaw is still alive, lucky and like me, he's sad. We comfort each other in a way we can.

They didn't even spare the children. That they killed the men was understandable, but children younger than eight? These boys weren't even a threat, they were just beginnings of life.

I sit down and open my necklace. In the end, I couldn't protect both of them. I couldn't choose and I lost both. Not my teacher, who was my father and even more. I couldn't rescue Azalof Orlejov, who rescued me once from those angels of Death. Not my student, who was my son and even more. I could rescue Anaton Orlejov once, but fate didn't give me a second chance.

Those two were legally my father and son, but they were more my brothers.

I sit down and I begin to cry. Tears fall my head on the ground. It might be pathetic, but it's the only thing I want to do right now. Crying, just getting the sadness out me. Why did I have to suffer? They killed my parents, my sister and now my group.

The nanite hackers.

We were forced to live in the shadows. Under the supressing hand of the Infinite Stratos. Those damned machines invented ten years ago, giving women the upper hand. Why didn't we come out sooner? We were supposed to be answers on them. To stand up. After that, we could talk about peace. But they murdered us out before we got a chance. Just because we refused to bend our knees to them. I feel the tears still coming. Eventually , I stop and walk up.

That we lived under the shadow isn't a problem. At least, we're safe. Rather, we were. Nanite hackers lived the lives in secret. We didn't even care, but that they killed us like animals. That's something I can't forgive. I'm not going to let this pass.

And I make a heavy oath. I shout it for the death, hoping that they can hear me. Somewhere.

"My name is Kerlongsj Orlejov. Fourth leader of the nanite hackers. I'm the last one of you guys, but I'll not stop before every one of you is avenged. Every last of you hackers will get revenge. They took our children away from us. I'll do the same with them. On my word. You'll find peace and justice. Even if I die during so."

I sigh and I collect what I have. My clothes are for some reason relatively undamaged. Clearly, Alesia saved me for a reason. I move my two fists and two hidden knives appear. My only conventional weapons. Those weapons are still working. That's good. I can fight with those. Fighting with them is better than fighting with my tech. Or just easy kill. Besides those, my two programs are still good to go. Alesia needs to rest, but I can use it. In case I really need.

Devil's Code. I don't know a lot of it. I was still learning, well. It seems I can use it. For now, hiding and running is my best option. I start to run when I hear the dogs. I know that, even if they're men, I'm not safe. This country, this place, it's no longer safe, no longer mine. Jack looks to me and he nods.

We can't stay in Flanders. I start to run and make a skateboard.

Fly out this place of Hell. Looking for a last time back to what was my home.

I think to a few words someone told me once. And he's right.

You can't break a man the way you do a dog or a horse, the harder you beat a man, the taller he stands. To break a man's will, to break his spirit, you have to break his mind. Men have this idea that we can fight with dignity, that there's a proper way to kill someone. It's absurd, its aesthetic, we need it to endure the bloody horror of murder. You must destroy that idea, show them what a messy horrible thing it is to kill a man, and then show them that you relish in it. Shoot the wound, and then execute the wounded, burn them, take them in close combat. Destroy their preconceptions of what a man is and become their personal monster. When they fear you, you become stronger, you become better. But let's never forget, it's a display, it's a posture, like a lions roar, or a gorilla thumping at his chest. If you lose yourself in the display, if you succumb to the horror, then you become the monster. You become reduced, not more than a man, but less. And it could be fatal.

I'm not broken, but I'm going to become their monster. I'm not feared or known, but I'm going to become that monster. Because

They made that monster.

I smile for a second when I think about it. The person only said that man would stand taller from a beating. Woman will fall if they're beaten hard enough.

Months later.

I've been running for months escaping the fate my unfortunate brothers have. Luckily, hackers always had a plan. Supposedly, we have a secret fund where I could get money from in case something happens. Well, worst shit has happened. I'm the only one now.

I'm using it to stay in hotels and I'm always quick to leave my place. I know where I have to go to. From what I hear on news and read in newspapers, the hackers don't exist anymore. Not the Rogues, our allies, nor the Legals. My own cause. They killed over a few million men and they were even bragging about it. Did even women thought it was wrong to kill children?

Jack would stand out, but he is smart enough to only get on my shoulder when we're far away from villages.

I'm missing, but thousands others are missing, so I'm no big deal. They all think I'm dead. Nothing as easy as staying hidden when you're dead. But my stomach turns as I look to what they've done to my group. Those guys were my best friends. They burnt the bodies of most hackers, but used those of my gang and students as a warning. I don't take it as a warning, but an insult. One they're going to regret they ever made.

Despite secret agencies knows who I am, I don't have to be afraid of being recognised. My face is almost someone else's. I had scarfs from before, but now. The scarfs cover my entire face, so I used my tech to give me another one. Not that I had to work long with it, the pilots did most of the job. I look now like a full grown man of forty years instead of a twenty year old punk I really am. My hair also changed. More darker.

Fitting, is it. I'm forced to this life. I'm now in Germany, but I know where I have to go. Japan. The ISA. That's my target. I also know how.

I curse at how the world changed. Last time I was out in the open, I was a kid of twelve, cycling around my neighbourhood, not having a care in the world. Only bed time. Now, I'm twenty and I'm afraid to be known and killed.

I use small villages to rest. I'm more safe this way, running through mountains and forests, escaping rivers. It's better than in cities. More people, but more change on catching Infinite Stratos. They're not allowed to know who I am before it's too late. Before my plan is pulled.

I'm very careful. Nobody might know who I am. Still, the world I know is gone. I see men beaten up, women insulting them and me. I pull up my hoodie for safety, ignoring it. My nanites tell me that danger is coming. A very familiar danger. I look the sky and see Infinite Stratos pilots coming to me.

They're not looking for me. They're intimidating. It works. Even for me. I scowl and move away. They land, looking around. There are five of them and one of me. If they want trouble, it's if I'm going to kill them.

More how I'm going to. The pilots look around and fly off. I have no interest in a fight. Being stealthy is my best option. It's my only one to survive. I could even live a normal life under them, but I refuse. It would be rude to my friends.

They'll pay for what they've done. I climb up the threes and start running.

Months later.

I use a small fisher boat to travel between the last hindrance. The sea. It makes Japan an island, but I can get there. The man on it is a friendly old fisher man who is a smuggler. The old man founds a liking to Jack. It has been almost half a year since I found such kindness.

We look up and see the things I hate the most.

6 pilots are fighting another one. I hope they're too busy to notice us, but still. One shot of these things and we're fish food. If I don't set up a shield. The old shipper turns away. He doesn't know who I am, but in my eyes, he reads a thing he never read in the eyes of a young man like me. And I think he likes what he saw in mine.

I hate those pilots. And I guess he does too. He puts me on a beach and we say goodbye. The fisherman is going to stay before going back. Supposedly, the ISA has a fieldtrip here. So for him, it's dangerous to return. He has transported men to the mainland before escaping this place. He is experienced enough to remain hidden for a while.

I pay three times more than normal, but he saved me. Not my life, I could have defend that easily and his as well. No, he saved me, by letting me being undetected. I got here silently, I want to stay that way. I travelled to the other side of the world. Now, my revenge can begin. I look the fight. That has ended and six pilots are landing. If my eyes don't betray me. One of those is a boy.

Despite being on the run for a while, I know he's Ichika Orimura. The only male pilot and more important for me. The only one Chifuyu Orimura cares about. I can't believe she ordered the attack on my friends. I saved her life and her brothers. Why did she decided to kill mine?

Even I can't sneak to them when she's around. Chifuyu is better than me. But I'm not so easily defeated. Jack flies out. He and I keep contact due to our contract. His eyes show me what he sees. I see Chifuyu scolding them off and I see them breathing. Jack flies back. We removed ourselves.

I've plenty of time to reattack.

Evening fell. Darkness surrounds me as I have waited for the kill. I see Ichika on the cliff. He's so stupid. Being alone now without his unit. But he don't know I'm alive. He doesn't even know who I am. Chifuyu is responsible for killing mine brothers, so I'm doing the same. I change my mind while I sneaked to him. Why should I kill him? It's Chifuyu I want to hurt, not him. She should be the first one to suffer.

While killing Ichika would be easy and I would hurt Chifuyu, I want to torture Chifuyu. Mentally. Killing him isn't enough. I sneak closer, but I'm interrupted. One brown haired gets to him. I curse myself for not being fast enough. Before the two could kiss, they're interrupted by four pilots. Even now, I can't help, but feel sorry for the poor boy.

Now attacking is not a good idea. While killing them is easy, I want to be effective. So I make a shield, so they can't get passed. While they'll find out I was the one, it will take months for that, but I have a quicker way to let the pilots know. I sneak to Ichika, tackling him.

He falls on the floor and looks to me. I'm looking scary. I can see that in his eyes. I knock out the girl and grab him by his throat. He struggles, but I'm well enough to keep him still. I smash him down with my right hand. The power I have. I haven't felt it for so long.

While killing is something I grew accustom to, it has never been a think I liked. I hate to kill. But I'm not going to kill Ichika. No, I'm going to give them a warning. I eject my hidden blade on my left hand. Ichika eyes look like they're looking into death.

He was going to wish I was going to kill him. I could cut off his arms and legs, but I'm not going to. No, I'm going to give him a mark. With even his arms and legs off, he's still a hero. I'm going to soil him.

Something that will make him hated, that even he, will get hated. The knife is razor sharp and I begin to cut on his chest. While I'm not getting deep enough to kill him, I'm piercing through the skin of Ichika Orimura. I'm going to give a scarf so his sister knows I can hurt her. And all pilots know hackers are still living.

I take my time. I want to hurt him, torture him. So Chifuyu's pain would be worse. The pain he feels and pleas to stop, don't slow me down. I'm doing to slowly and painful. I'm cautious enough not to kill him nor hit vital organs. I don't even want to kill him. Even in this progress, I feel somewhat sorry for the boy. I don't want to hurt him, but he's the only way I can hurt Chifuyu. I make sure he doesn't die. Even blood loss is stoped.

In that I'm protective of him. The knife is in him three centimetres deep in his skin and I don't stop. I make a line from under his neck to his middle. I point it leftwards.

I do the same thing on the right side. Then I make a cut downwards, making a vertical, small swipe. Still on both sides. The last one is a part of a circle. That is going to hurt the most. With the last scream of him, I have finished my work. I stand back up, redrawing the knife.

I look to him in cold, soulless stare. He is still conscious. "Tell your sister I'm going to make her pay." I make a skateboard and leave. The girls got through the barrier, because I put it down. I'm close enough to see them wanting to kill him, but they stop as they watch my work. Three girls, two blonds and a silver are extremely shocked. They know the logo.

Chifuyu comes and her look is priceless. In pure shock and horror, she sees what I've done with her beloved brother. If a jackdaw could smile, Jack would have a devilish one. My revenge begins. Her home, her only care is hurt. He's soiled.

But I'm not finished. Not even satisfied.

She doesn't have her unit with her, so I leave. Even now, she can kill me. She knows I'm still alive. I want that. I want that she knows what it is to fear.

Escaping is easy, I have a few hours. Before the busses even pass me, I'm up north. I want to spent the summer in the cold North, avoiding problems. They know now that at least one hacker is alive. Two months I have the time that the pilots may fear me. Not doing anything, knowing anything while living in fear is for me just a start.

* * *

And with that I'm done. I'm curious how you would find a dark Kerlongsj for a change. Just like the works above, in this universe, women are corrupted by the Infinite Stratos, so I wanted to make something like it.

This has been a good week for me to write. Two and half chapters with one published for To the other end of The world, two chapters for The graduated student, done on two days and now this one. I can't wait for the holiday in two weeks.

For me, I just want to take off my usual chapters, while I have other ideas. I'm allowed to post what I think is good.

For those who want know what I let Kerlongsj carve in Ichika, it's the Assassin's Creed logo. I'm not sure if I'm going on with this fic. I wanted to test it out for a change. It didn't turn out what I hoped to, but it's good for me.

With another idea I'm toying, but if I do that I'm spoiling my story. Little hint. RWBY crossover. Sometimes writing about something else is helping me.

Don't worry. My last stories are just experiments. I haven't abandon my current story, but I just wanted to take a break and think things over.

Please review this. It's my first dark one and I tried a few things out, but now, I want to know what you guys think.

Saluut.


	2. Defying the odds

Now, I didn't suspect to give you guys something so soon, but because I'm bored and I can't give you guys anything new, I decided to give you all a new thing.

I couldn't believe that my story is online for a few days and that I still got a few favorites on it. Thanks guys.

This is also slightly inspired by another FanFic whose work is far greater than mine own. For those who know the reference, let me know in the reviews.

Last note: This is not Marty Sue, this is extreme badass.

* * *

Kerlongsj pov

After maiming Ichika for life, I fled the place. I'm not so fucked to stay, while it would get easier to get it done. Still, I pick up news and information while leaving.

Don't you know, just by walking, my nanites spread and attach to interesting things giving feedback to their 'brothers' inside me. I'm a living organism and I give live to those little fuckers.

I'm going to destroy a lot of lives with them.

Now, the image of Ichika bearing the logo of my lost group is spread around the country. I hate it that I couldn't see the face of him, because only his torso is spread with the hackers logo. I grin when I look at it imaging what his expression would be.

Only to think what Chifuyu's would be. I've never been sadistic as I killed many, but I would love to see it.

I brought the logo of my cause on him. It was then twelve hours ago after he and his harem saved this whole fucking world. I hated it. Now, this world will search for him, but now, that world knows that the hackers are still alive.

Maybe I should have helped the unit. But she'd kill me and I'm not interested in that.

After I toss the photograph down from the place, I begin to walk, heading north in the city. Not that I care what's called. I can taste the fear and the anger, just now already. What do you want? I inflicted damage and stopped a few pilots and I did that in Japan. The fucking country where they come from. And they thought I was dead and that hackers never could do a thing like that.

Oh, this is so sweet irony for me. For someone who became a hunter instead of a prey, this is thrilling. I also notice it in men. They're standing up now. It's small and I can't anything with it, but now I understand.

I'm very glad that I don't have to live here at this place. Peaceful Japan. Yeah fuck right, forget it.

I see men getting beat up by women. My blood begins to boil as I want to gut them down, but I decided to leave it alone. Can't risk it. Unless I really really really want. What happens when a woman shout something at me, I stop.

I wait, breath in for five seconds, inhale, wait for five seconds, exhale. I turn around and for safety matters, I hold my hoodie on. They don't know my face and for all I care, they don't have to.

She's shouting at me again, but I don't give a shit. I could ask my nanites to translate it, but I don't even bother. I turn around and look at her.

She demands me to come to her and help her with her shop. I shrug, cut of my look and begin to walk away. I don't have to answer to anyone. Not now anymore. I feel her coming after me and how the energy after me began to have a more clear form. Just a second before she punches me, I turn around, tripping her at my leg and she falls on the floor.

She looks to me enraged, I look at her with a neutral look and I pull out my wallet. This woman stands up, thinking I give her money. Yeah, right. This bitch will get paid.

In fists and punches.

I pull out a special card and gives it to the delusional woman. I think that every woman of those f###$^ùµ ng Infinite Stratos countries that they're all fucked up. The gender rules kicked men down in the gut.

Luckily for me, this card labels me as a man from one of the few NOT Infinite Stratos countries for who the gender rules don't apply. Hackers made it possible that men of those countries don't have bend their knees to women. Not that I would ever do it.

And I'm a goddamn hackers myself. Even I'm the last, the rules certainly make for me.

The woman snort, looks at me and cracks the card. I'm getting angry "Those rules don't apply, boy. Because hackers don't exist anymore. They should have learned that women are better before we finished them off. Our angels did a fine job, slaughtering those animals."

Okay, now I'm mad. "I show how much of an animal we really are. And what an animal REALLY can do" I say before I impale her with my modified arm. I cut in her abdomen and feel how I crush her stomach, destroy her guts and rip out her heart.

She's still alive by the way after I'm done. I grip her head and let energy built up. With a bang, her head flies off, partly by the way. She's beheaded and bisected and that happened in three seconds.

I kick her off my arm and she falls on the street, making her last sounds that sounds strangely familiar. It isn't a sound a twenty year old should get used to or even know besides from a video game or television.

I know it from real life.

She's just one of the first victims I'll kill here. I activate my skateboard and flies out.

I know that Hackers are very well prepared, but this is too much even for these guys. Then again, it's my old, deceased cause I speak off, so it doesn't come as a surprise that they even have a safe place in Japan. Did some of those pilots think I'd come here without a place I could hide?

Even I'm not so mad. Speaking of being stupid, I was insane before. I could cope with it. Didn't say that all genius were or are insane? Besides that, I was one of the insane, but nice characters. The type of guy of who you could suspect anything, but never meant harm or always knew what he did.

Could have been different if my guys still lived and I was sent as teacher to the ISA? I shrug. It doesn't matter. That's another way it better should be. That how it better was, this is how it is.

Now, I'm really insane. I wouldn't have killed someone so brutal, but now it blew steam of me. And I look forward do to it more. My teacher wouldn't appreciate as I know embrace the darkness, but I know it's the only way that I can really win this.

This will kill me, but I don't have anything life for. So why don't I go out with a bang?

Literally?

Despite the fact that we don't have an active branch here or anywhere now, I find a safe place, equipped with the most advanced technology, right under the nose of the Infinite Stratos.

Hide in plain side. How far can you really pull it?

I come at a small, but very well equipped house in the middle of nowhere, covered by snow. No living soul to find in kilometers and even my tech has trouble keeping up in the harsh weather. I grin. Even if Infinite Stratos pilots find me, which chance is low, this house is easy defendable in my own. I grin and open the door.

A good thing for me is that Infinite Stratos have absolutely no resilience to ice cold weather. Hackers as well, but we could train for it. Our tech kept us warm in case we needed it.

That's why our guys had sweaters to fight in and not the swimsuits pilots normally use.

I flinch my ears just as Jack does. I hear the door cracking open. This thing has been closed for years. I look in this. And I give a long whistle. Shit, this is better than hitting a jackpot. Hopefully with euros.

Not that I can use yen. I hate that. It's a small house, having built literally in a mountain. I look inside. Despite being cut off from the rest of Japan, this thing has one trait most isolated villages have.

Damn well servers and generators. A power outage is out of the question, being power by nanites and those thing reproduce while you give the right mix. Immediately my little guys search contact with their brothers. Nanites are really social. Me not at all. Well, I'm shy, but when ice broken, I'm a pleasant talker. Since when did my thoughts go off like this? It's been because I've been alone so long.

I boost up one of the computer and I begin to work. I look up every piece of data left I could find. Azalof downloaded a way so I could perfection Devil's Code in a quick way. Old bastard. I thank him for that and hopes he hears me.

I also search for other information. I'm now completely safe out of the way of the Infinite Stratos, so I want to know if I still have allies in this world. My fear is true. Despite I know that the Legals in Flanders are murder out, none of the Legals in the North of Europe has survived.

The Rogues are also done for. I wipe the tears out my eyes and look further on, but my greatest fear comes true. None of the hacker allies are alive. The resistance is broken. There is no other man then me opposing the Infinite Stratos. I curse. It's not that I can't clean up the Infinite Stratos in my own. It will only take a long time and my life will mean nothing. I sigh. I should have known that we're done for. And if I die, it means that woman will still take over the world.

I shook it off. I'm on revenge, not rebuilt.

I'm alive and for now, that was matters. I look up Chifuyu's house. For a top grade pilot, secrets are hard to keep. Tabane may have put things around her house, but I can take it out easily. But I got a better idea. One as suicidal as daring. But it would take the world in a way that they will respect mankind. In one blow, I'll destroy the ISA and the city.

If I do it well enough, I can destroy Japan completely. No more top grade Infinite Stratos coming from that place.

When I open a file, I learn just why. I'm shocked that I got that legacy in me. But now I understand why I survived the slaughter from now, a year ago. I couldn't believe that my predecessor did that kind of thing. Brining three families of that strength on their knees. Wow.

But it's the best way to wipe out all the children at once. I look up who's the Student Council. After last semester, Tatenashi Sarashiki was gone for the world. I grin evilly. Jack agrees with the idea.

This is good. This is really good. It's getting better and better every second. There was a reason Azalof took me in the order.

A few weeks later.

I skill the deer I just killed and roast the meat on a fire. Survival training really paid off. Despite having more than enough to feed an army for years, I like the taste of fresh meat. I roast it outside while Jack picks out the organs I let in the carcass. He likes it when I gave him the chance to pick out the liver himself. It's utterly disgusting, but I don't even bother. I eat with my hands so? Besides, it's not I can eat the organs.

I've been training, I need it to stay in shape. Despite being summer, it's cold here. Not that I mind. I prefer the icy winds above the sun blazing places in the south. This cold keeps me safe.

I enjoy my meal, but I see someone. I noticed the person from a while ago. I pick up the gun looking at the one coming to me and my nanites tell me she's a girl.

A young girl. I level the gun at her head. I got it loaded like usually I do. I'm crushed. She's five years. Not much older than that. She's shivering. Curse myself for this weakness. I lower my gun and went to sit next to the fire, ignoring her. She comes to me.

She's from here, I can tell. She looks with hungry eyes to the meat. It smells nice. I look to her, I really don't care what happens to the girl. Nobody of those people would even care for me. She smiles, but I remain my stoic face. "What the fucking hell are you doing in this godforsaken place, you little brat?" I think, but I hate myself for being weak and not speaking it out.

"Are you lost?" I ask. She nods. "Where are your parents?" She shook her head. "Do you have parents." She nods. "What is a little girl like you doing here in this place?" She looks down. She can't be lost. The nearest village is easily 60 km away. Bit far too walk.

I look to the mountains. I don't think someone could live there. But wait? The file said that some lived at the place.

"Can you speak?" I ask. I get no response. "Do you have a name?" She nods. Her face is covered by her jacket. "Okay, mind telling me what that is?" I look up, but before I can react, I see her smile cruelly. I sigh. I know this is a trap. One they'll regret they ever spun.

The air is still and I'm a hunter.

In a flash, I level my gun, shooting the girl through the head, making one clean shot. I see several persons coming at me. All woman, all having the same genetic code.

I'm surprised the code exists. I have seen two persons with it. I look at the eyes of a large woman. She's easy older than me and I find it alarming that she's taller than me. They are taller than me. Not that I care.

"Well, boy. It seems that I got to punish you for killing that clone. She was an excellent type. Before my daughters rip to pieces and I let them have the fun, may I have your name?" I shrug, cracking my knuckles. I couldn't believe they were hiding here. I'm afraid I have to turn the odds.

The only breathing one in two minutes is me. I know now what my last name now truly means.

"Kerlongsj Orlejov." I see the women, or at least the older ones flinch at my last name. It's like fear coming back. And that something I can use. I ran to the word speaker and I begin to do what I do best.

Killing.

Minutes later, they're all dead. Killed in the way they deserved. I'm not a good guy, but as I kill someone, I know what kind of person they were. I'm disgusted by it. Even I who have descended in the darkness, I would never do something like that to people.

Killing is one thing, but those women have no respect for human life at all. I slaughtered them off like those pilots did back home.

Even though they would give even top grade pilots problems, even Chifuyu and they could win against them, I have no problems disposing of them. I'm faster, better and I'm fueled by the oath I gave my guys. Ironic. I learnt a lot of these women. I'm so completely different and I should have been killed so fast, but now, for some reason, I'm the one standing.

They're all dead, except one.

The oldest woman looks at me. "Who're you? A normal person wouldn't be able to touch us. And you, you vermin, killed us in the matter of seconds. Us, the purity of years, of centuries."

I grin and walks to her. "About forty years ago, the Lee, Sarashiki and Orimura clan were whipped till 20 percent of the original members by one man. One man who was fed up by the way you ruled the world. He defied the odds and I did the same. That man's only got one descendant living. Me. And I'm going to finish the job." The woman's dead.

Well, I'm not going to do it completely like I said. I look the sky and she dies off, killed by the last one she would think. I decided to make a clean house and help the world, even I hate it. I walk to the place. From that place, nothing will be in one piece after I've been there.

* * *

With this my second chapter of my dark fic is done. Well, it's interesting to write on the other side. Sure, it's idiotic to make my own character for a dark one, but there have been a few dark ones with only Ichika.

While they're very good, it's often the same thing. And with this, it's something new.

By no means, this is not a continuation of To the other end of the world. No way. This is just a spin off idea and this IS NOT the way I'm going to end the fanfic. Not at all, otherwise I wouldn't have made so many stories.

But the fucking problem is that I've no clear idea where I should go with my current story. I have an idea, but I just need to pull it and write out.

What will save my problem of writing. Well, I'll see, but thanks to this spin off and my other one, I got some nice ideas. The effect I hoped for, but I still couldn't believe I got so quickly favorites on this thing.

For now, I'm ecstatic for another reason, but saying that won't fit here.

Maybe a last note for the ones following my story, Kerlongsj is an OC, but it's not the first time I used the lad. Look up the rest of my stories if you want to know more of the guy. But they're completely different.

This is the end for today's writing. I had to go to Antwerp, what takes a while to deliver the iPod my younger sister broke. I was off all day. Sucked. And my room was freezing as I got back. So that's the reason I couldn't do a lot. But I'm going to make a writing weekend.

One question. How does a Far Cry 4 and an Infinite Stratos crossover sound? I've been toying with it. Let me know what you all think by pm or review.

Saluut.

Kerlongsj.


	3. Finishing what I started

I got my work cut out for me. I have been working on different chapters and I got some time.

This will have a lot of references to Infinite Stratos Truth to be told by imherepresent. Great fic, if a little wicked at moments.

I don't own his OC's. Saw the art work on deviant art. It was really good, but NSFW, seriously. Now, tomorrow an update of my main. I've done this, because I'm bored.

* * *

'We, we will resist and bite. Bite hard cause we are all in sight. We, we take up arms and fight. Fight hard, resist and do what's right.'

I thought about the lyrics when I made my way to the mountain. What am I going to do, that wasn't right at all. After I killed the crazy women down, I had no problem locating the house. I swung the rifle on my back. I pull out the cloth covering my mouth and nose. I walked up the trees and flung around. They were very well hidden and I know that's very hard to reach the place. Even for Infinite Stratos won't get at the place. But for me.

I climb up the mountain. Sometimes, I activate my claws to get faster. I got at the place after hours of climbing. They built this place to last. Most likely I'm the first person who got here by himself.  
And the only one who got here and got out here alive. I found the main building . I shrug and kick the door open. "Let's have some fun." I grin and walk in. several women are coming at me, drawing different weapons. "Stop."

I hear a male voice. I'm blown away. In front of my eyes is an older Ichika. He looks like the boy. Most likely, he is the father of the kid. But wait, the nanites told me that he's also related to the older women. I cringe inwardly, I don't even want to make the link. But I find out who he is. He was the youngest of the bunch. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you Izanagi Orimura?" I ask politely, finding out I can still speak like that. "Yes and you are?" normally, you won't ask that with a drawn katana. I smirk. They must have the story from their parents. He is in his forties, so he was just born.

I pulled out my blade and turn it pivot. Shock and fear takes over the women, knowing only one group use that weapon. More precisely, a family. The only ones that defied the world order by taking down three specific families. A family were blood was not the most important trait, but adoption and recruiting. A family that was new. My family. The Orlejov family.

"I heard the stories of the man who wielded that weapon. A madman who slaughtered out entire families with world power. But you're too young to be that person."  
"Not too young to be a descendant." I answer. This man, how can he be related to the unhuman women I killed down in the snow. I pull out the other knife.

"Now, I must ask. My sisters and their daughters are gone. I suppose you killed them." I nod, my eyes open. "Yeah, sorry. I don't take it too kindly when they went to kill me first. But I don't think laws like those matter to you. For myself, my name is Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. Last nanite hacker. Adopted son of Azalof Orlejov, adopted father of Anaton Orlejov. And like you said, I'm a descendant of Matthew Orlejov. Now, I must ask. Are you Ichika Orimura's father?" He nods. "Now, I find it weird that you are the younger brother of those women." He smiles. A normal one.

"Yeah, it's weird that I'm an Orimura. But I heart my son is maimed. You're the one that maimed him right? Why did you come here?" I shrug. I don't know. to end this. To stop this idiocy. "Yes. I'm surprised you're so calm. But I can feel your anger. Your daughter, Chifuyu, is responsible for the bloodshed of my group. I'm merely returning the favour. Now, I wonder what happens now?"

He pull out a second katana. "Well, that's it for talking. Come at me, son of the Orimura." "Believe me that I will tell you I will bring you down, young pup." I smile. "I'd love seeing you try, old wolf." I fly at him and jump up. I land at him, but he blocks me. I've never took a liking to killing, but now, I felt like I'm fighting a similar person. We clash at each other. He use his martial arts, I use my training on the battle ground. With my pivot knife, I block his attacks and back down when he uses his right sword. He attacks me again, by jumping. I evade by my reflexes and stand back., reacting in the dust. My knife and his word makes contact.

We're fighting each other, acknowledging each other. I don't want to kill him, but I enjoy his fighting. I hope he sees the same. I could use my tech and kill him easily, but the chivalry I have left forbids me to use it. It has to be a fair fight, on equal terms. Whoever trained him, must be insane. Why else would some tech a boy to make a summersault with a katana, risking to kill himself with that. Still, he's good. And that makes it very hard to kill him. Not that is impossible. Every attack I attempt is parried. It's impossible to land a hit. And I'm not letting me get close to him. The god thing is that the way I fight is unfamiliar to him, making it hard for him as well to land a hit as well.

I blink at something, seeing metal shining. I block his attack, surprise him by pulling out the arm and throw him away. In the same second, I aim my rifle and shoot. It hits the sniper, killing her. I see him coming, block his attack and turn the rifle around. The end of my weapon doesn't miss its effect. He falls on the ground. Even before he can get back up or getting his swords, I shoot through the hands of him. He will never wield a weapon again. He lays back, knowing that I won. I kneel to him, bringing out the knife. Izanagi has a smile on his face. Impressive with the pain in his hands.

"I knew I'd die fighting. But never expected that an Orlejov would end me. My sisters. They went too far. Now, we have to be brought to justice. But you're not doing what's right. Why are you so stupid to come to here." I tighten around the collar. I hurts me to kill a man like him, but I'm still angry. "I would have left your sisters ate peace. If she did the same. I had nothing to do with you. But I want the Infinite Stratos dead. Not you. But well, maybe, it's better if I end your life now." I see in his eyes he wants more answers. "Unlike, I was born in a normal life. When I was a child, that was taken away. I ended up in a cause. That cause was slaughtered by the Infinite Stratos. The only place I felt at home. Now, I'm ending everything. More your reign. Mankind should be free. Not ruled from the shadows. It's better to die free than to live in ignorance."

He smiles. I respect that, smiling in the hour of the death. "Maybe, that's for the best. Still, how did you think you'll be able for that? Hell will await for you for what's you've done." My grin got of my face. "Then I'll got there proudly, knowing that why I've done is right." I cut open the throat, letting him suffocate in his own noble blood. He dies quickly. I cross his arms and close the eyes. "Moge je vrede vinden in het hiernamaals. Rust in vrede." I leave him and crack my knuckles. I activate my nanites and blow the place up. It's the way my friends. It will be the way I go.

It's late September, so I'll get back. I have found a way to destroy the ISA and how I'll make the Infinite Stratos disappear in nothing more than ten years of black pages in man's history.

What I've done was maybe idiotic, but I have turned the odds. I'm good at that. That's it.

Days later.

The words that I destroyed one of the oldest families haven't reached Japan. I couldn't hold myself to send Chifuyu a message that her family is gone. And now, I've done the impossible. I sit at the tower of the ISA. I see the students gathering. I taste no joy, no brightness. Only fear. I drive on that. I lived long enough in fear. I crack my knuckles and I see the blue haired heir of the Sarashiki family. "Welcome everyone to the ISA. Despite the attacks, we don't have to be afraid. The person we're facing is only one man. It won't take long before he is dead. We are not afraid. We are safe in this academy." I smirk and jump down. I crash through the roof. When I fall, I rip out her spine.

"Were you supposed to protect this? You suck." I say. She falls down on the earth and I take the mic. "Yeah, I'm that madman she was talking about. Now, I hate to say. I'm going to do, but I take this whole country with me. In this basement, I downloaded several nanites and these guys are in overdrive. With Japan gone, the head leader of the Infinite Stratos, I'm ending this. You won't have to worry how. But you brought this upon yourselves."

I activate my right arm and swung to Ichika. With a chainsaw on my other one, I behead him in a split second. His body fells down, while I hold the head up." 3, 2, 1" The nanites expand and they took the whole island with them.

Months later.

With the destroying of Japan, the reign of the Infinite Stratos has ended. Before Kerlongsj died, he downloaded half of his nanites in a computer, making a copy of himself. He told that copy to search in the rest of the world of Infinite Stratos and take down every last bit. When Kerlongsj blew himself up, those nanites destroyed every research facility. Not only that, every Infinite Stratos was destroyed. The 467 cores were gone. They were the first.

Nothing of Tabane Shinono's invention remains. She was blown up as well when Kerlongsj destroyed Japan.

Ten years of inventing. Ten years of woman's domination on earth. Ten years has come to an abrupt end. Men came on the street again, protesting. Drunk on an example. With the biggest threat gone, they stood up for their rights and nothing of the gender rules remained. Women got even worse than before the Infinite Stratos. Men haven't forgotten how the women treated them. So, it was payback.

When Kerlongsj clone did his task, he perished. With the wish of his creator that he wasn't remembered. What Kerlongsj wasn't a good thing. He was a man, driven by revenge and anger. He killed and destroyed. Nothing good remained at him in the end.

Still, men remember him. They think of him as a murder, but one who set them free. World came back at what it was. Like Kerlongsj predicted. The Infinite Stratos were nothing more than black pages in man's history.

* * *

Bit rushed, I know. I wanted to end this thing. It didn't have the effect I wanted, but I'm glad with I've done. It was overkill, I know that myself.

I don't know it's good to post it, but I never took it as serious as my previous work. Still, got something done. And I'm glad with it.

I end this, but I don't think this will be my only dark fic.


End file.
